rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Martinez's Invention
This episode is a non-canon episode of RP: Battle of Blood Gulch. Enjoy.* This episode was written by Jonsey117 Martinez's Invention Iron Fist and Sam turned the corner of Blue Base. "And that was how my first day at Ice Fields went," said Sam. Iron Fist nodded. "I've gotta say, that was a pretty interesting story," replied Iron Fist. Suddenly, Iron Fist stopped and turned his head torwards Sam. "Wait a second. I haven't heard the sound of anything exploding, or Swanson groaning about something being broken. Where's Martinez?" Sam looked at Iron Fist in confusion. "Martinez? Truth be told, I haven't seen him all day. You haven't either?" "No, I haven't." Iron Fist and Sam turned to return to the base when Chief appeared. "There you two are," said Chief, "I was wondering if either of you have seen Martinez. He wasn't here at breakfast, and I'm beginning to worry. The last time he missed breakfast, it was because we ran out of milk for cereal." "Sir, that was almost a month ago, and to this day, Command still hasn't sent us any milk," replied Sam. Iron Fist chimed up, "We know just as much about Martinez's whereabouts as you do sir. You sure he isn't helping Swanson or Faith with anything?" "Called them both, said they haven't heard a peep out of him. If anything, I assumed they'd be fixing up something the boy broke." From behind them, the sound of a jeep roared to life. The three turned around to see a Warthog drive out of the caves, Martinez at the wheel. Martinez grinned as he hopped out of the drivers seat and joined the others. "Martinez, what were you doing?" asked Iron Fist. Martinez shrugged. "I was in the caves." Iron Fist sighed. "No shit, can you explain what you were doing down there?" Martinez flashed a smile and pointed torwards the Warthog. "Well, a few days ago, I was looking around in the caves, trying to find a snake, and I came across a part of the cave that I had no idea even existed. It led down into this wicked cavern. While I was down there, I found a ton of old Warthogs. All of them were blown up. I wondered who left them down there. Then I got an idea of how the former inhabitants must have got out of the canyon. So I went ahead, took some parts, and rebuilt one of them." "Wait a minute," said Chief, "You, by yourself, managed to piece together a number of broken Warthogs into a fully functioning one in only a few days time?" "Yeah, you have no idea how far an old set of LEGO instructions you find while digging through some old belongings can get you." Iron Fist looked at him curiously, "That's it? You just drive out of the canyon?" Martinez gave a chuckle. "No my friend, I think you'll see what I have in mind at the demonstation tonight. Call the Reds over too." Martinez ran back off torwards the cave to grab a few more things he would need. Sam sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this." ---- Hours had passed since then. All of the members in Blood Gulch; Chief, Sam, Jenkins, Iron Fist, Swanson, Faith, Killgrave, Maddox, Alexa, Song, Rocket Shoes, and Templar; were gathered around Martinez's "invention" which had a large tarp draped over it. Martinez strolled up grinning. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank all of you for coming out here this evening, it really means a lot to me. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lance Corpral Lawrence Martinez, heavy weapons expert of Blue Team. Before we begin, are there any questions from the audience?" Rocket Shoes raised his hand. "Yeah, what exactly are you going to show us that's so damn interesting?" "I'm glad you asked." Martinez gripped the tarp. "Behold, my method of achieving...flight." He yanked the tarp away, reavealing the Warthog, much like it was before. Only now, it was set up on a ramp, with a fair sum of fusion coils lying on the underside, preventing the vehicle from moving. "How exactly is this supposed to work?" asked Templar. "Excellent question. I believe that the former inhabitants of this canyon used this same method in order to leave. By harnessing the power of numerous exploding canisters, I can propel this Warthog over the walls of the canyon and make a grand escape," said Martinez as he slipped on his helmet. Faith turned to Swanson, a small look of concern on her face. "Is he seriously considering doing this? Those explosives are just going to kill him." "My question is, when the hell did he start coming up with such thought out ideas? Sure, the Warthog's going to get flung by the explosion. But surviving it, that's an entirely different story." answered Swanson. Jenkins was standing by Chief. "Sir," he began, "I may not particuarly enjoy Martinez's company, but I'm far off from wishing him to kill himself, especially like this." Chief shook his head. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about him. Knowing Martinez, when this fails, he'll just stand up and shake it off like nothing ever happened." Maddox, walked over and gave a small laugh, "Yeah, the head trauma he'll probably incur will likely make him forget what he was doing out here in the first place." Martinez stood atop the Warthog and motioned for everybody to settle down and move behind a stack of crates for protection. "Now, I will be taking this vehicle, and flying her out on it's maiden voyage. Now, if someone would please, kindly detonate the first canister." With that, Martinez slid into the driver's seat, ready to test his theory. There was a fair bit of apprehension between who would be the one to light it up, from Sam not wanting to hurt his friend, to Alexa wanting Martinez to die on fairer terms than this. One person, however, was not apprehensive in the least. Rocket Shoes took aim at the closest canister and charged up his Spartan Laser, firing it much to the shock of others. The canisters exploded in an amazing ball of fire and the Warthog was launched almost instantly in a shower of hot metal and flames. They could hear Martinez's cheering as he soared across the canyon. However, he began to drop in altitude and slammed headlong into the canyon wall. Whatever bits of the Warthog that survived the initial explosion were pulverized by the crash. Everyone ran as fast as they could over to the site, where a flaming Warthog chasis lay on the ground, with no sign of a surviving Martinez. Everybody stood silent, as though to mourn the his apparent loss. Rocket Shoes walked over and kicked a bit of metal away. "Well," he said in a somewhat proud tone, "I guess that's one problem that we won't ever have to worry about again." As he said this, the others could hear the sound of someone yelling. They all looked up to see Martinez as he fell to the ground, landing squarely on Rocket Shoes. Martinez climbed to his feet and slid his helmet off, and grinned as he tapped it. "And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why we wear helmets. I'll need to make some modifications, with a little help from Swanson of course, but I'm sure we could get this thing going in no time." "Or," said Swanson, "We could just fly the Falcon out of here like sane people." The others laughed, except for Rocket Shoes, who groaned from being crushed by Martinez. Chief smiled and yelled, "This calls for a celebration, drinks all around!" Everyone cheered and started racing torwards Blue Base, except for Maddox as he helped Rocket Shoes to his feet. The night would be filled with much drinking and partying as the fires with the Warthog slowly burned out.